Escapa
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: AU, Un chico diario es maltratado por su hermano, un día unos amables pero pervertidos chicos lo encuentran lastimado…deciden ayudarlo a protegerse de su hermano, pero, acaso este los dejara? Yaoi Lemon Rape n.n varias parejas


_**Escapa…**_

Kai.-¬¬ Ese titulo me dice algo malo….

Ty.-u.u Mientras no me toque a mí…

Vamos, se que eh estado de sádica-pervertida pero…n.n Este fic les gustara!

Brooklin.-ahhhh, u.u Lo dudo…

Tala.-¬¬ Y ahora a que vengo yo?

Hiro.-(Aparta a Tyson de Kai)¬¬ Yo vine a cuidar a mi hermano

Momento…Aquí tu eres Hiro Hiwatari n.n, Tyson es Tyson Ivanov, Tala Ivanov y Brooklin Ivanov n.n

Los 5.-QUE?

Así como lo escuchan…y eh aquí el sumary:

AU, Un chico diario es maltratado por su hermano, un día unos amables pero pervertidos chicos lo encuentran lastimado…deciden ayudarlo a protegerse de su hermano, pero, acaso este los dejara? Yaoi Lemon Rape n.n

n.n Que tal esta mi idea?

Kai.-n.n Ni modos Tyson, Brooklin te va a maltratar!

Ty.-¬¬ Kaira!

Al fic…y a que no adivinan a la victima XD

-Diálogos-**Acciones**

-"Pensamientos"-

-_Susurros-_

(Notas mías n.n)

_Nieva…la blanca y pura nieve cae sobre el verde pasto ensangrentado…oh! Blanca nieve, cubre las maldades del corazón y purifica al chico lastimado…Cúbrelo con tu manto frió, que calienta el corazón…nieve, dale paz a los hombres…cubre las huellas de la maldad…y danos la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer…_

Ese día si que estaba cayendo una helada…todos estaban en sus casas, disfrutando de la compañía de sus familias y seres queridos, nadie pensaba en la desdicha o la desgracia, todo era paz y felicidad…de repente entre las sombras se ve a un chico muy mal herido…caminaba con dificultad pero intentaba correr…que horrible desgracia le habar ocurrido?

De un momento a otro no se le vio mas…había caído entre las sombras…perdiendo todas sus fuerzas…seguía llorando pero ya no podía levantarse…aunque…eso era lo que el quería, morir, por que…la vida para el…solo era un infierno…

Un chico que pasaba por ahí con sus, al parecer, amigos lo vio y corrió a ver que le ocurría, al verlo tan lastimado, desmayado y…llorando no supo que le sucedió pero tomando su abrigo lo cubrió y junto con sus acompañantes lo llevo a su hogar, mientras el chico, solo…pensaba en que nadie le ayudaría…jamás…

Al amanecer…

-"eh?...don…donde estoy?"—**un chico algo confundido acababa de despertar, miraba a todos lados, intentando saber donde se hallaba…pero por más que veía, no reconocía nada…**

La puerta se abrió revelando a un chico de cabello naranja, ojos verdes y piel blanca, alto y guapo…le sonríe calidamente al chico que yacía en la cama

-Como estas?-**Pregunto pero el otro chico solo se escondió entre las cobijas**-No te preocupes, no te haré nada, me llamo Brooklin y tu?

-….-**No contesto, solo se le quedo viendo…temeroso, y confundido**

Otro chico entro por la puerta, y detrás venia uno mas, el primero era de cabello rojizo y ojos azules y tez blanca, el tercero era de cabellos azules y ojos rubí con una hermosa piel morena, ambos sonrieron al chico pero el ultimo se acerco mas hacia el…

-Que tienes?-**El aludido se alejo mas…les tenia miedo, y ellos temían la razón**

-Déjalo, Tyson, recuerda como lo encontramos ayer…oye, podrías decirnos tu nombre, mira, yo me llamo Tala, ellos son mis hermanos Brooklin y Tyson, no te haremos nada-**El chico se acerco a ellos al ver la sinceridad de sus sonrisas se calmo un poco y sonrió débilmente…**

-Que bueno que nos tengas confianza, ahora nos dirías tu nombre?—**El chico intento decir algo pero no salían las palabras de boca, agacho la cara y negó algo con la cabeza**

-No sabes hablar?-**Pregunto Tala, el chico les pidió una hoja y un lápiz señalándolos en la mesa en cuanto le entregaron esos objetos comenzó a escribir muy despacio casi intentando adivinar lo que quería decir…**

**Le entrego la hoja a Brooklin y este lo leyó en voz alta-**Dice…Me llamo Kai, y no puedo hablar por que…mi hermano me golpearía si lo hago, Pero…como sabes escribir entonces?-**Kai le indico que siguiera leyendo**-Se escribir por que antes de que mis padres murieran si iba a la escuela, pero…después me dejaron a cargo de mi hermano que me regaña todo el tiempo y me prohíbe hablar…puedo quedarme aquí?-**El trío de hermanos se miraron entre si muy tristes**

**Kai al ver la expresión en sus rostros comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas**-"Ya, sabia que no permitirán vivir aquí…me regresaran con mi hermano…no, no quiero, NO QUIERO!"-**Tyson puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió muy calidamente**

-Claro que puedes quedarte aquí, pero, no llores esta bien-**El rostro de Kai se ilumino, al fin alguien lo sacaría de esa tortura, abrazo muy fuerte a Tyson haciéndolo sonrojar, pero este también le correspondió el abrazo…**

Después los tres chicos le dieron un poco de ropa y lo dejaron darse una ducha, el simplemente se mostraba mas calmado pero aun triste…mientras se bañaba los tres hermanos platicaban…

-Tyson, de verdad crees que este bien que se quede aquí?—**Pregunto Tala—**Claro, además no lo podemos abandonar a su suerte…o tu harías eso Brooklin?—**Contesto mirando al mayor e los tres—**Lo mejor será que esta con nosotros, además…dudo que el quiera volver donde su hermano, y aparte—**Sonrió un poco lujurioso—**Es muy lindo, _jejejeje, podría conquistarlo…_**--Los otros dos no alcanzaron a escuchar el susurro pero se imaginaron lo que era y…se pusieron celosos?—**Brooklin, sabemos que tu tienes fama de conquistar a CUALQUIER chico, pero…este será mió—**Dijo Tala con todo y actuación pero Tyson se enojo y se paro enfrente de los dos—**Pues, aunque no lo crean, a este, lo conquisto yo, soy mas amable y amoroso que ustedes…y además…_me gusta_

Era verdad los tres hermanos se habían enamorado del chico, por su delicadeza, por su soledad y su hermoso rostro…pero cual de ellos se quedara con el?...y en otro lado…

-"Ese maldito de Kai, cuando lo atrape vera como le va a ir, soy su hermano, le doy comida, le doy techo y así me paga!"—**Un chico alto, de cabello azul-gris caminaba furioso entre la nieve, buscando a alguien…**

Entonces desde un lado del camino vio en la ventana de una casa a quien buscaba, se enfureció tanto que entro de golpe viendo amenazantemente a los tres hermanos

-Quien eres!—**Pregunto el moreno, cuando bajo Kai y vio su hermano**—TU, así que aquí estabas, ahora mismo regresaras conmigo o si no—**Brooklin intervino—**Como te atreves a decir eso, ahora este chico esta bajo nuestro cuidado, y si no te vas, le diremos a las autoridades…entendiste?—**El joven rugió de coraje pero agarro y se fue hacia la salida cuando—**Tal vez ahora estas bien, pero esto no se quedara así Kai, volveré por ti…pero antes me la pagaran ustedes tres, y recuérdenlo, esto es un juramento de Hiro Hiwatari!—**Se fue y Kai les hizo una reverencia a los tres hermanos por haberlo defendido…**

**Pero…Hiro cumplirá su amenaza, O Kai al fin será feliz en su nuevo hogar, pero lo mas importante, quien se ganara su corazón?...**

Kai.-¬¬ OTRA VEZ MALTRATANDOME A MI!

Ty.-n.n QUE CHULO!

Brooklin.-nWn KAWAI!

Tala.-KAI-KUN! W

Hiro.-:D OHHHH YEH, si yo maltrato a Kai

Kai.-¬¬U por que siento que soy el único al que no le gusto el fic?

Ejejejeje nñU bueno y a todos los lectores…o.o bueno, u.u se que hace años que debí haber puesto el final de Inocencia Regalada, que tengo un chingo de fics que actualizar, pero, HAAAAAAAAAAY nWn esto no Salía de mi cabeza, y LES JURO QUE YA VOY A ACABAR EL FINAL DE INOCENCIA REGALADA u.u es que, se deschabeto mi CPU, luego se perdió todo la información, después que se vuelve a descomponer, y luego entro a la escuela…y TToTT la escuela se acaba mi cerebro…pero les juro que ya voy a actualizar, TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS mis fic n.n y si no es cierto…¬¬ Que Kai se muera

Kai.-O.O, ùOú RENUNCIO!

No puedes, por que si renuncias, te vendo a Dora la exploradora ¬¬

Kai.-TTTT Por que todos me tratan tan mal…TTOTT Que les he hecho yo?

Ty.-n.n Kaira, en serio vas a actualizar todos todititos tus fics?

Oh corse, n.n con una condición

Todos.-O.o? Cual?

:D pues que, Kai me haga la tarea de aquí hasta que acabe de escribir las actualizaciones, TODA la tarea, o si no…¬¬ no actualizo hasta Diciembre-Todos amarran a Kai a la silla y lo ponen a hacer mi tarea

Bueno…ahora si

**Dejen reviews! nOn**


End file.
